


Equal Franchise

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [15]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: As Laura handed the paper over to Edith, their fingers gently caressed, Edith paused, her fingers tingling from the sensation.





	Equal Franchise

”Laura, have you got the report on the Equal Franchise Act?”   
“Yes, it’s right here, Lady Hexham.”   
“I do think it’s wonderful that they’re giving the vote to all women over 21, it’s about time that women had equal standing with men.”   
“I agree, it’s long overdue.”   
As Laura handed the paper over to Edith, their fingers gently caressed, Edith paused, her fingers tingling from the sensation. She looked up to find Laura watching her, expectantly.   
“Th…Thank you, Laura.”   
“My pleasure, Edith.” Laura moved away to sit back at her desk, the sound of her typewriter filling the silence.


End file.
